Welsh Highland Railway
|preservedgauge = |operator = Festiniog Railway Company and Welsh Highland Railway Limited |stations = 13 on WHR/RhE and 3 on WHHR |length = and |originalopen = 1922 |closed = 1937 |stageyears = 1961 |stage = Welsh Highland Railway Society formed |years = 1964 |events = WHR Society reformed as Welsh Highland Light Railway (1964) Limited |years1 = 1980 |events1 = WHR Ltd. line opened for passenger service |years2 = 1990 |events2 = FR Co. became involved |years3 = 11 October 1997 |events3 = WHR (Caernarfon) opened from to |years4 = August 2000 |events4 = Reopened – Dinas to |years5 = 18 August 2003 |events5 = Reopened – Waunfawr to |years6 = 7 April 2009 |events6 = Reopened – Rhyd Ddu to |years7 = 21 May 2009 |events7 = Reopened – Beddgelert to |years8 = 27 May 2010 |events8 = Reopened – Hafod y Llyn to |years9 = 4 January 2011 |events9 = Reopened – Pont Creosor to |years10 = 19 February 2011 |events10 = First through public passenger trains between Porthmadog and Caernarfon }} The Welsh Highland Railway (WHR)or Rheilffordd Eryri is a long restored narrow gauge heritage railway in the Welsh county of Gwynedd, operating from Caernarfon to Porthmadog, and passing through a number of popular tourist destinations including Beddgelert and the Aberglaslyn Pass. At Porthmadog it connects with the Ffestiniog Railway and to the short Welsh Highland Heritage Railway. In Porthmadog it uses the United Kingdom's only mixed gauge flat rail crossing. The restoration, which had the civil engineering mainly built by contractors and the track mainly built by volunteers, received a number of awards. Originally running from Dinas near Caernarfon to Porthmadog,Boyd (1972), pages=283 the current line includes an additional section from Dinas to Caernarfon. The original line also had a branch to Bryngwyn and the slate quarries at Moel Tryfan, which has not been restored. (This branch forms a footpath "rail trail", the lower section of which has been resurfaced and supplied with heritage notice-boards). There is also the long Welsh Highland Heritage Railway which runs from Porthmadog along the trackbed of the former Cambrian Railways exchange siding and connects to the WHR main line at Pen-y-Mount junction. History The original Welsh Highland Railway was formed in 1922 from the merger of two companies – the North Wales Narrow Gauge Railways (NWNGR) and the Portmadoc, Beddgelert and South Snowdon Railway (PBSSR), successor to the Portmadoc, Croesor and Beddgelert Tram Railway. It was never a commercial success; the carriages of the 1890s were outdated and uncomfortable for so long a ride, the journey took too long and the service had a reputation for being unreliable.. Forerunners: 1863–1921 The Croesor Tramway had run from Porthmadog since 1863 up into the Croesor Valley and the slate quarries in this area. This was a horse-worked line laid to a nominal 2 foot gauge. The NWNGR had originally built a gauge line from a junction with the standard gauge London and North Western Railway line at Dinas to Bryngwyn with a branch from Tryfan Junction via Waunfawr to Llyn Cwellyn (Snowdon Ranger). The line was opened in 1877 and was extended to South Snowdon (Rhyd Ddu) in 1881, a total of 9 miles. This closed to passengers in 1916 but goods traffic continued up to its absorption by the WHR in 1922. In 1902, the newly formed PBSSR took over the failed Portmadoc, Croesor and Beddgelert Tram Railway with the aim of extending it to South Snowdon slate quarry in the Nant Gwynant Pass. Work was abandoned by the outbreak of the First World War in 1914, although the tunnels through the Aberglaslyn Pass were mostly completed. Formation and construction: 1921–1923 The name Welsh Highland Railway first appeared in 1921 when a 1914 Light Railway Order (LRO) was processed. It was originally drawn up by the local Caernarfonshire authorities and aimed to link the PGSSR and NWNGR but had been delayed by The First World War. It was revived by two local politicians and a Scottish distillery owner, Sir John Henderson Stewart. In July 1921, Stewart also obtained control of the Festiniog Railway, in order to obtain extra rolling stock for the WHR.Peter Johnson, 'The Greatest Little Train', Steam Railway Magazine No 362 May 2009, pages 41–45, Bauer publishing. The LRO was passed in 1922, following a public enquiry. The budget was £75,000 and much of the funding was borrowed from the Ministry of Transport and local authorities. According to the historian Peter Johnson, this would become a burden as the railway needed to generate the unlikely sum of £3,750 profit each year to service the debt. Two further LROs enabled improvements to the railway's alignment at Beddgelert, a new station site in Porthmadog and a link to the Festiniog Railway. McAlpine & Sons were contracted to refurbish the existing lines and complete the link between Rhyd Ddu and Croesor Junction, thus creating a railway that ran from Dinas to join the Festiniog Railway at Porthmadog.2: The WHR – Welsh Highland Heritage Railway Like the modern day WHR, the railway was opened in stages. The former NWNGR section re-opened on 31 July 1922 and the remainder on 1 June 1923. Fall into receivership: 1923–1933 The WHR venture was not a success and was beset with problems from the start. Indeed, 1923 was its most successful year. Much hoped-for revenue from quarry traffic never materialised as the slate industry had fallen into decline. Its passenger services were also unsuccessful and could not compete with the local bus services, which often took half the time to complete the same journey. Its rolling stock was out of date, it lacked locomotives and carriages and its marketing was inadequate. In 1924, winter passenger services were discontinued due to poor traffic. A dispute with the Great Western Railway over the costs of the crossing over its line at Porthmadog also caused problems, despite the crossing having been used since 1867 without any charges or problems. The railway even had to resort to escorting passengers across the crossing on foot. After 1923, it was unable to pay debenture interest and, in 1927, the county council sued and put the railway into receivership. Services continued and, by 1933, it was run down and the local authorities decided to close it. Control by the Festiniog Railway Company: 1934–1937 In 1934, the company agreed to lease the line to the Festiniog Railway Company for 42 years. It was a disaster, with the FR forced to pay rent even if the WHR made a loss. The FR Co. attempted to change the line's fortunes by re-focussing on the tourist market. This included painting the carriages bright colours, including yellow and blue, and promoting the Aberglaslyn Pass as a destination by renaming Nantmor station as Aberglaslyn. They also tried to promote round trip (return) journeys, with passengers taking the standard gauge line to Dinas, travelling on the WHR and the Festiniog Railway to Blaenau Ffestiniog and then changing again to take the standard gauge railway to their original starting point. Despite these attempts, the FR Co. were unsuccessful, the last passenger train ran in 1936 and the last goods service in 1937. The early tourist industry did not provide sufficient visitors to make the railway pay, especially during the Depression. Competition from buses which ran a faster and more regular service from Caernarfon and Beddgelert also played a part. The last passenger train ran on 5 September 1936 and, in February 1937, the FR decided not to run the WHR again. Fall into liquidation 1937–1941 As there was no provision for the FR to hand back its lease and the WHR was bankrupt, the line became dormant. In 1941, the authorities decided to requisition the movable assets for use in World War II. Much of the rolling stock was sold off and most of the track was lifted. The Croesor tramway section was left intact in case the slate quarries re-opened and remained until finally lifted in 1948-9. In 1943, the FR surrendered its lease and, in exchange for £550 compensation, it was allowed to keep 'Single Fairlie' Moel Tryfan (although it only paid £150). Various legal manoeuvres followed this, including a serious application to turn the route into a long-distance footpath. Although these plans were ultimately unfruitful, they ensured that the trackbed was kept mainly intact, rather than sold off bit by bit, which would have made restoration much more difficult and potentially expensive. However, some parts, such as the sites of Rhyd Ddu and Dinas stations, were sold off. Restoration The WHR's restoration has a long, complicated and controversial history and includes several court cases and public enquiries. The origins of the WHRL restoration efforts, tentatively began in 1961 when disagreements within the volunteers of the Festiniog Railway and a group of like-minded railway enthusiasts, joined to form The Welsh Highland Railway Society. This group is the precursor of what eventually became WHR Ltd., which owns and operates the Welsh Highland Heritage Railway (WHHR). Legal problems meant they were unable to take over the old company so, in the 1970s, the group purchased the former standard gauge exchange sidings (the Beddgelert Siding) near Tremadog Road, Porthmadog, from British Railways to use as a base. In 1980, they began running passenger services over the line that is now known as the Welsh Highland Heritage Railway. They also acquired an original WHR locomotive Russell, which began working passenger services in 1987. In the mid-1980s, a number of FR Co. employees became concerned about impact of possible competition from a rebuilt WHR and passed this view on to the FR management. In 1987, this resulted in a confidential offer to buy the WHR track bed from the official receiver for £16,000 in order to prevent the WHR being developed. In 1989, the offer became public, causing a backlash against the FR Co. In 1990, a change of directors resulted in the FR Co.'s decision to take over the restoration of the WHR. After a long legal battle between the two companies, the FR Co. won control of the WHR track bed and it re-opened the railway in stages, starting in 1997. The line was completed in 2011. The present day WHR The modern Welsh Highland Railway is a tourist railway that is owned and operated by the Festiniog Railway Company. It is longer than the original line and starts from Caernarfon rather than Dinas. The extension was built on the trackbed of the former standard gauge railway. Dinas station is also built on the standard gauge railway site, rather than the original narrow gauge site, with the line moving onto the original WHR alignment just south of the station. It is marketed by the FR Co. as The Welsh Highland Railway and Rheilffordd Eryri (Welsh language for "Snowdonia Railway"). The WHR's connection to the Ffestiniog Railway means that the FR Co. controls almost 40 miles of narrow gauge railway and it often promotes both lines jointly as the Ffestiniog and Welsh Highland Railways. The Welsh Highland Heritage Railway The Welsh Highland Heritage Railway (Welsh:Rheilffordd Ucheldir Cymru) is a 1-mile (1.6 km) long heritage narrow gauge railway that is owned and operated by Welsh Highland Railway Ltd. (WHR Ltd.). It operates from its main station at Tremadog Road, Porthmadog to its terminus at Pen-y-Mount, where it connects to the FR Co. owned WHR main line. WHR Ltd's primary focus is on recreating the atmosphere of the original Welsh Highland Railway. This includes replicas of original buildings, using original and replica carriages and rolling stock and the staff wearing period costume. It also has a museum at its Gelert's Farm Works and every train halts there on the return journey to allow passengers to visit it. There is also a miniature railway and a tea room at its main Porthmadog station. Relationship with the FR Co. Although WHR Ltd. lost the battle for control of the WHR to the FR Co., they have been involved in its restoration. On 12 January 1998, both companies signed an agreement, commonly known as the "98 agreement".The 98 Agreement http://www.whr.co.uk/heritage/ffr-agrmnt/98-jan-final In return, for dropping its objections to the FR Co's application to restore the railway; WHR Ltd would be allowed to construct the section of the railway from Pen y Mount to Pont Croesor and then operate their own services over, it until such time as the "Head of Steel" arrived at Pont Croesor from the north. The Pen y Mount to Pont Croesor section would then be handed over to the FR's construction company for incorporation into the rest of the WHR. Finally, in between its principal services, the FR would then operate trains from the WHR Ltd's Porthmadog (WHR) Station, to unspecified destinations on the WHR, using WHR Ltd locomotives, rolling stock and (where possible) WHR Ltd staff. Revenue from these trains would be retained by the FR, but they would in turn pay a hire fee for the use of the locomotive and rolling stock and a track access fee for the use of WHR Ltd's line between Porthmadog (WHR) and Pen y Mount. Another key part of the agreement defined the names of the two companies' operations during the period that the line was restored. The FR Co. promoted their section as The Welsh Highland Railway (Caernarfon) (WHR C) and WHR Ltd. changed its operational name from The Welsh Highland Railway to The Welsh Highland Railway (Porthmadog) (WHR P). When the two sections were connected in 2008, WHR Ltd. changed its operational name to The Welsh Highland Heritage Railway and the FR Co. started to promote their operation as The Welsh Highland Railway or, in a largely Welsh-speaking area, Rheilffordd Eryri. In the end WHR Ltd were only able to build around a third of the way to Pont Croesor, with trains terminating at a location known as "Traeth Mawr Loop" (opened in 2007). The reasons behind this and the consequences, continue to be a subject of debate and led directly to a breakdown of relations between the two companies in 2008. Since then efforts have been made to improve relations and these are still on going. Welsh titles The original Welsh Highland never had an official Welsh translation of its name, despite the fact that North Wales has always been a heartland for the Welsh language. Local people tended to refer to it by informal names such as ''Y Lein Bach or Lein Bach Beddgelert (the little Beddgelert railway). In contrast, the restored line is known as both Rheilffordd Ucheldir Cymru and Rheilffordd Eryri. Rheilffordd Ucheldir Cymru (Welsh Highland Railway) has been used since 1980 by WHR Ltd. and Rheilffordd Eryri (literally Snowdonia Railway) is the Welsh title used by the FR Co for its WHR operations. Rolling stock Original locomotives Two locomotives were inherited from the predecessor companies: Moel Tryfan and Russell. When these proved insufficient, Baldwin 590 was acquired by H.F. Stephens and several Festiniog Railway locomotives saw regular use on the Welsh Highland Railway throughout its entire pre-closure existence from 1923 to 1937. 590 was planned to be part of a larger fleet to replace Moel Tryfan and Russell but it gained so little popularity that Stephens never bought another. By 1936 Moel Tryfan was out of use at Boston Lodge. When Russell and 590 were withdrawn the following year, they were placed in Dinas shed, but when the Second World War broke out, the Ministry of War came to see about appropriating them for the war effort. After some examination of the engines and questionning of those who had worked them, Russell (regarded as a good engine) was removed for further use, and 590 (seen as an unreliable, rough rider with difficult controls and inadequate adhesion) was broken up at Dinas. Despite the unpopularity of 590, the WHHR (Porthmadog) is currently refurbishing a similar Baldwin to act as a replica. During the ownership of the WHR by the Festiniog Railway Company, Moel Tryfan and Russell were cut down to allow them to traverse the Festiniog Railway to Blaenau Ffestiniog. Moel Tryfan proved suitable, but Russell, even in cut down form, was not low or narrow enough to fit the FR's highly restrictive loading gauge. Russell is now owned by WHR Ltd and has been restored to its original profile.590 notably retained its original form until its demise. Current rolling stock – Welsh Highland Railway / Rheilffordd Eyri (RhE) Current rolling stock – Welsh Highland Heritage Railway (WHHR) Operation The railway is a single track line with passing loops at , , , and halt. There is also a loop at , which is normally locked out of use as a stabling point for engineering trains. As with any single track railway, there are strict rules managing the movement of trains to prevent more than one entering a section. The line is managed from a single "Control" office at Porthmadog Harbour Station, which also performs the same task for the Ffestiniog Railway. Control is responsible for the safe and efficient operation of trains, logs train movements on a train graph and acts as a single point of contact in emergencies. A system of tokens is used to control train access to single line sections. Communication between train crew and Control always occurs using a landline at stations. There is no in-cab radio system, and current regulations forbid use of such whilst in motion. As a backup system only, the guard carries a company mobile telephone for use in an emergency. This is not a primary system as cellular coverage is intermittent over the length of the line. Her Majesty's Railway Inspectorate (HMRI), the organisation responsible for safety on British railways, insists on landlines as the main form of safety critical communication. Signalling The signalling on the WHR is much simpler than that used on the Ffestiniog Railway or the UK national rail network. In order to enter any section of line, the train crew must obtain permission from Control and the relevant token. Each section of line is a token block section. The WHR uses the traditional Staff and Ticket system in which trains can either be issued with the section token staff or a numbered ticket. Tickets allow multiple trains to pass one-at-a-time through a section in one direction. The Controller advises the train crew which method they will be using. Tickets are kept in a locked box opened by a key on the token staff. This means the last train must use the token staff to pass through the section, so it can be used for trains to travel in the opposite direction. For additional protection, both the footplate crew and the guard must see the token or ticket before the train can depart. At some stations an additional "Shunt" token is used to allow shunting to take place (such as a locomotive "running round" a train). They are provided at Dinas, Rhyd Ddu, Beddgelert, and at Pont Croesor. The shunt token can only be withdrawn (used) with permission from Control and if there are no trains approaching the station in the adjacent single line sections. Withdrawing the token causes two yellow lights to go out on a red warning board on the line approaching the station, preventing other trains from entering the station. The majority of the points at passing loops are operated automatically using the Automatic Train Operated Trailable (ATOTP) system, rather than a manually operated lever or point motor. There are also no signals to indicate that a train can enter a section. A "Stop" board at the end of the platform orders the train to stop until the train crew have obtained permission to proceed from control and a token. At the end of the section, the train can proceed into the platform provided the lights are lit on the home (shunt token warning) board, the point indicator is lit and the relevant platform is clear. Future signalling – ETS One of the disadvantages of the staff and ticket system is that it is very inflexible. If a locomotive fails in a station, for example, a token staff may be at the wrong end of a section and will have to be moved by road. This situation does not occur under the Electric Token System (ETS), a more advanced system in which tokens can be obtained at either end of a section from a token instrument. ETS has been used on the Ffestiniog Railway for many years and the FR Co. were anxious to obtain enough ETS instruments to equip the WHR. After a long search, sufficient ETS equipment to operate the entire railway has been obtained from the Irish railway company Iarnród Éireann. The equipment became redundant after Iarnród Éireann recently modernised its signalling systems. As the WHR has no telephone cabling to connect the system, the FR Co. is developing a more modern alternative method of connecting the ETS machines. Until the system is finished, the WHR will continue using its current token systems. Cae Pawb – The Cambrian crossing Just outside of Porthmadog, the railway crosses the Network Rail-owned Cambrian coast line using a flat crossing. It existed on the old Welsh Highland Railway and was the source of much conflict between the old company and the Great Western Railway over the cost of WHR trains using the crossing. On the modern WHR, the crossing is called Cae Pawb. Cae Pawb means "everybody's field" and is a reference to the nearby field of allotments. The crossing is constructed from a continuous cast lump of manganese steel. Continuous rail is used for the standard gauge section, with notches cut out to allow narrow gauge trains to cross. The WHR section is cast in rail as opposed to the WHR standard flat rail, which connects the crossing to the WHR narrow gauge lines either side. information, from the engineers involved, is that the Network Rail line crosses on solid steel billets to the same head, foot and height measurements as the adjacent standard gauge rail, but that the narrow gauge crosses on rail of a similar section which is joined on either side in succession to 80 lb/yd (36 kg/m)rail and then to the normal 60 lb/yd (30 kg/m) rail used for the narrow gauge. Cae Pawb is at the north-western end of the Network Rail Harlech to Porthmadog signalling section, which is controlled from Machynlleth Control Centre. Standard gauge trains are protected by signals and wide-to-gauge trap points on the WHR line, which are interlocked with the standard gauge European Rail Traffic Management System (ERTMS) signalling. The crossing is activated locally and ERTMS automatically gives permission for WHR trains to cross provided the standard gauge section is available. A crossing controller operates the crossing when passenger trains are running, with operation at other times being carried out by the train crew. A set of replica white wooden crossing gates separate the narrow gauge line from the standard gauge track and continue the Network Rail boundary fencing. They are left open when a crossing controller is present. The gates open inwards to prevent them blocking the standard gauge line. A replica signal box was constructed for this crossing but has now been installed at Pen y Mount to control the junction with the Welsh Highland Heritage Railway. Porthmadog cross-town link South of the Cambrian crossing, WHR cross town link trains move direct to Porthmadog Harbour, where passengers alight. Currently the train pulls onto the Cob. A "pilot" loco then attaches to the rear and pulls the train into the Harbour Platform. At departure time, the pilot pulls the train onto the Cob to enable the train locomotive to be at the Caernarfon end of the train. In 2012, work commenced to widen of the Cob on the seaward side at the Porthmadog end to allow construction of a new island platform allowing FR and WHR trains to occuply the station simultaneously and provide a run-round loop for WHR trains, removing the need for a pilot locomotive. The re-worked station layout is expected to be complete in time for the 2014 main operating season. Timetable Historically, the WHR was split into two operational sections: * Dinas to Beddgelert and Beddgelert to Porthmadog (using present day form) For the 2009 timetable operation, a "two set" operation was employed, with rolling stock being based at Dinas. During the year, operations were extended from Rhyd Ddu, first to Beddgelert on 7 April 2009, and then to Hafod y Llyn on 21 May 2009, site of a small halt on the original line. Although passengers could board and alight at Hafod-y-Llyn, its remote location meant that it could only be accessed by self-sufficient walkers and cyclists as there were no parking or other facilities at the halt and the platform was very short. It closed when was opened in 2010. The Festiniog Railway Company had, at one point, planned to open the entire railway in 2007. Delays from Government processes, a foot-and-mouth epidemic and funding restrictions meant that the opening was repeatedly delayed, with the full opening not happening until 2011. The line could not be opened to Beddgelert until the track left the National Park at Pont Ynysferlas; this restriction was imposed by the Snowdonia National Park Authority to be sure that the railway really meant what it said, but this suspicious attitude lost the railway a year's income from Beddgelert. From the end of May 2010, the line was extended a further to . Shortly thereafter the railway announced that as it had approval for service by the Safety Directorate of the Office of Rail Regulation (ORR), the remaining section would be completed before the end of September 2010. The cause of this sudden rush was the ROTS to ROGS transition .ROGS This should have happened in 2006, but heritage railways gained an extension of the transition period to 1 October 2010.ORR Blue Document It was foreseen that this change in regime would bring additional costs to the railway, so it was decided to complete the line before that date. A minor delay was incurred by the necessity to build a new culvert where the new Porthmadog A487 bypass road was being built. Following the visit from the ORR on 15 October 2010, approval was given for passenger operation. On 30 October 2010 the first passenger trains, departing from Caernarfon to Porthmadog and return, were operated for the benefit of sponsors of the project.Video of Inaugural "Through" Train The commissioning of the ERTMS signalling on the Cambrian Line was completed during a possession between Harlech and Pwllheli between 24 and 27 October. As a result of the A487 Porthmadog bypass works, the Ffestiniog Railway was severed just east of Minffordd station from 3 January to 16 February 2011 to build a new bridge. Therefore the regular Winter FR trains were scheduled to operate from Porthmadog to . The first through services between Caernarfon and Porthmadog Harbour station began on 19 February 2011, with regular services recommencing from 27 March 2011. Whole of line operations Although, with completion of the main track laying it is now possible to run trains from through to , there are initially no plans to do so on a regular basis. The WHR is built to a slightly larger loading gauge than the Ffestiniog Railway and, therefore, through trains would, of necessity, be FR stock. Stations Original * * ** ** * * Bettws Garmon * Salem Halt * * (aka Quellyn Lake) * (aka South Snowdon) * Hafod Ruffydd Halt * Beddgelert * Nantmor * Hafod-y-Llyn Halt * Hafod Garregog Halt * Croesor Junction * Ynysfor Halt * * Portmadoc New (1933) station * Portmadoc New (1923) station * Restored Welsh Highland Railway / Rheilffordd Eryri * 0 miles (0 km) Inaugural Train departed 11 October 1997 * * 2.7 miles (4.3 km)Map * Sponsors' Train stopped here in 2010. Reopened in 2011. * 6.5 miles (10.4 km) * * * 12.1 miles (19.4 km) * (Forest Campsite) * 16.8 miles (27.0 km) * (opened 27 May 2010) * (Closed) * 22.3 miles (35.9 km) (opened 27 May 2010) * 23.9 miles (38.4 km)(WHR platform to be built) * 24.7 miles (39.7 km) Inaugural Train arrived 30 October 2010 Welsh Highland Heritage Railway / Rheilffordd Ucheldir Cymru * Porthmadog (WHHR) * Gelert's Farm halt * (Current terminus) * Traeth Mawr Loop (Never a station. Temporary terminus loop in 2007 & 2008, now removed.) See also * British narrow gauge railways * Slate operations on the WHR * South African Class NG G16 2-6-2+2-6-2 * Two foot gauge railways in South Africa Notes References Bibliography * * * Carter, Ian (2008). British Railway Enthusiasm. Manchester: Manchester University Press. ISBN 978-0-7190-6566-8 * * * * External links * Welsh Highland Heritage Railway – official site * Ffestiniog & Welsh Highland Railways – official site * Welsh Highland Railway timetables * Welsh Highland Railway – official construction site * Rebuilding the Welsh Highland Railway – unofficial site * Welsh Highland Railway History * WHR Current and Historic Information Category:Beddgelert Category:Betws Garmon Category:Bontnewydd Category:Caernarfon Category:Dolbenmaen Category:Llanfrothen Category:Llanwnda, Gwynedd Category:Porthmadog Welsh Highland Railway Category:Heritage railways in Snowdonia Category:Narrow gauge railways in Snowdonia Category:1ft 11½ in gauge railways in Wales